Flex
by Issandri
Summary: Anna meets Elsa in the showers for a work out. [mAU]


The sweat that soaked through Anna's beater was merely a testimony to how hard she'd been working out for the past hour. Her adrenaline was still pumping in her veins, the ache in her muscles was divine, and each step she took towards the locker rooms sent a jolt of euphoria through her body. But that didn't mean she didn't feel grimy.

She sent a wry smile towards the receptionist as she wiped her face with her towel, and he returned it with a nod. After she started working out in the wee hours of the morning instead of peak times, she and Kristoff had developed a non-verbal acknowledgement system that kept them at the friendly acquaintance level. When she arrived, his shift was just winding down, so between her just waking up and him wanting to go home and sleep, they didn't find much time to socialize beyond that. It was a pity. His built frame and scruffy look was very much her type, and she wouldn't have minded getting a few rounds of exercise out of him.

She rounded the corner and pulled off her shirt, tossing it and her towel onto the bench near her locker. Stretching, she twisted her torso this way and that until her spine cracked and she let out a satisfied groan. Next she loosed the hair tie that kept her ponytail in place, running her fingers through her orange locks and letting loose another purring groan as she pulled out the knots and tangles. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her ankle length socks, wiggling her toes and grimacing as they stuck together from the dried sweat that had pooled between them. Just as she pushed her shorts and panties down to her ankles and kicked them off, she heard the showers kick on.

Clad in only a sports bra, Anna jumped to cover herself, and then shook her head. She'd thought she was the only one there besides Kristoff, but the fact that another person was using the facilities didn't bother her. It was unusual that someone else was here this early - or late, depending on one's point of view - but it wasn't unheard of. Stripping the last bit of her clothing off, Anna strode confidently into the showers, bent on ridding herself of the grungy feeling that slicked over her skin.

Her cocky stride faltered when she caught sight of the woman who was already using the communal shower. Well, the backside of the woman, who was facing away from Anna, looking up at the shower head as the water cascaded over her body. She was pale and lean, but even from where she stood Anna could see that she had wiry muscles and almost-white hair that reached down to, well, quite the substantial hips and derriere. Having never drooled in her life, Anna thought this would probably have been the moment she started had the woman not turned around.

Anna's mouth went dry, instead. Her eyes flickered up and down the woman's body, taking in the sight of the curves and dips of her flesh, before she forcibly dragged her gaze to the woman's face. Despite Anna's quite obvious ogling, she was smiling. Her lips were plump and her teeth were perfect.

"Hi."

Anna nearly choked. "Uh. Hi me?" She cursed herself internally; of course she was speaking to Anna - there was definitely no one else in the showers. "I mean, hi." Having temporarily forgotten that she was just as naked as the woman, Anna flushed when her bright blue eyes flittered up and down Anna's body in a just as obvious manner.

Those eyes said they liked what they saw, crinkling as the woman smiled. "I'm Elsa."

"I'm honoured," Anna breathed, taking a subconscious step forward. "That is, I'm Anna," she corrected, her blush worsening when Elsa giggled and twisted her hand into her hair, bringing it around her shoulder.

"Care to join me?" The way Elsa's eyes dropped down Anna's body again and slowly returned to Anna's face made Anna think she didn't just mean take a shower.

"If you don't mind?" Anna nearly didn't recognize her own voice, low and husky as it was.

"I definitely don't mind," Elsa promised, and crooked her finger, biting her lip. That was all the invitation Anna needed, heat flaring in her belly. Striding forward quickly, careful not to slip on the slick tiles, Anna stepped underneath the water and pressed her body up against Elsa's, leading her to lean against the wall as they stared into each other's eyes. Elsa sucked in a deep breath and Anna grinned, tucking a stray clump of red hair behind her ear.

"Hi again."

Elsa rolled her eyes but her smile grew, attracting Anna's attention to her lips. "Next you'll ask if I come here often."

"Nah," Anna replied, dipping and tilting her head so that their mouths were not quite an inch apart. "All that matters to me is that you come today." The feeling of Elsa shuddering against Anna's body made her close her eyes and close the distance between them, pressing her lips against Elsa's and groaning into her mouth. Anna grunted in surprise when Elsa's hands stroked down her back and cupped her rear, spreading her legs and pressing against her already wet center with an already wet knee. Their kiss broke with a gasp from Anna and a triumphant smirk from Elsa.

"I work fast," Elsa rasped, tossing her hair out of her face and spraying Anna in the face with water from the movement. "That okay?"

Anna retaliated by slipping a hand down Elsa's belly and threading her fingers through her soaked, blonde pubic hair. "I figured when you propositioned me in a locker room that you weren't one to take your time." Elsa whimpered halfway through her laugh when Anna dipped between Elsa's lips and circled her clit with the tip of her finger. "But yeah, that's fine with me." Gripping Elsa's hip with her free hand, Anna slowly slid two of her fingers over Elsa's slit, spreading her lips with the thickness of it and watching the water run between the labia. Elsa lifted her knee and ground it between Anna's legs, spreading her own wider to give Anna better access.

Without warning, Anna leaned and kissed her way down from Elsa's collar to her breast, lapping up the water that pooled over her skin and sucking her already stiff nipple into her mouth. Elsa arched her back and gripped Anna's neck to keep herself upright, jerking her hips when Anna pushed her finger inside and curled it up against Elsa's inner wall. "Mmn!" Anna pulled out to the tip of her finger and then added another, pushing back in without mercy. "Ah, god!"

"Ah-na," Anna corrected, grinning when Elsa yanked on her hair. "Careful, I might like that," she teased, looking up at Elsa and swallowing hard at the smoldering lust she saw in her eyes. Locking their gazes, Elsa wrapped her hand into the thick of the hair at the base of Anna's neck and tugged even harder, biting her lip when Anna's eyes fluttered closed.

With Anna distracted, it only took a twist of Elsa's hips and a gentle nudge to switch their positions. Anna gasped when her back pressed against the wall, the slick stone cool against her heated skin. Anna's hand slipped from between Elsa's legs and clenched against her thigh when Elsa started kissing down her body, flicking her tongue out to tease her nipple but not lingering there like she had with Elsa's. Fingers trailing down the sides of Anna's body, Elsa squeezed, pinched, and caressed her skin with as much attention as she paid with her mouth, before kneeling in front of Anna and ceasing her ministrations for a moment.

They stared at each other, a playful smile on Elsa's lips, Anna's mouth hanging open as she panted. The water still sprayed over them, hot and refreshing, and Elsa leaned closer to Anna to keep the water from her eyes. Anna trembled when Elsa kissed her knee and laved her tongue up her inner thigh before stopping, her eyes never leaving Anna's face.

"I'm going to devour you," Elsa promised, and Anna felt her knees go weak even before Elsa pressed her lips between Anna's legs. Anna's hands fluttered over Elsa's head before settling in her hair, pushing her closer with enthusiasm when the tip of Elsa's tongue slipped between Anna's lips and tickled against her clit. Anna threw back her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Over the sound of the water rushing their bodies, she could hear her own quiet gasps and whimpers and the steady, wet sound of Elsa tasting her.

When Elsa's groan vibrated against Anna's insides, she shuddered and looked down. Elsa had reached between her own legs and began playing her fingers over her own slit, gliding in and out with an ease that was a testament to how wet she was. Her tongue curled inside Anna as she pushed deep inside of herself, and the combined feeling and visual had Anna writhing against Elsa's body and gripping her hair. She refused to close her eyes, watching as Elsa lapped at her center with vigor while driving her fingers inside of herself. Sparks of arousal jolted through her, originating at her core and fizzling throughout her body, lighting her nerves on fire.

The sounds Elsa was making didn't do anything to quell Anna's approaching orgasm. It was obvious that she was enjoying Anna's taste as much as she was enjoying the feeling of her own fingers knuckle deep, and she slid her free hand under Anna's leg to lift it up and over her shoulder, granting her better access as she tilted her head and nipped and sucked at Anna's lower lips. Elsa's groaning, the slurping sound of her mouth, the wet slapping of her fingers furiously working in and out of her, each came together in a symphony of lewd noise. All it took was Elsa sucking Anna's clit into her mouth for Anna to tumble off the edge and moan into the back of her hand, but Elsa followed soon after, pushing her face closer to Anna's body and gasp as she pinched and pulled at her own clit.

Before Anna could collapse, Elsa stood and held her close, swaying slightly but staying upright. Anna nuzzled against Elsa's shoulder and kissed it gently, closing her eyes when Elsa rested her face against the top of Anna's head.

For a long moment the only sounds that echoed throughout the room were their heavy breathing and the water pattering against the tile floor. Then Anna smiled against Elsa's neck and spoke.

"I think I'll have to add this to my daily workout routine."


End file.
